In recent years, tablet type personal computers (tablet type PCs), each having a touch panel type liquid crystal display and having no physical keyboard, are becoming quite popular. Tablet type PCs are relatively convenient because they are easy to carry and data entry work can be performed by using a touch panel.
However, since a tablet type PC does not have a physical keyboard, certain tasks such as inputting long documents can be quite inconvenient. Accordingly, compatible tablet type personal computer (a compatible type PC) configured such that a display chassis that has a display has been made rotationally movable up to about 360 degrees exceeding about 180 degrees relative to a body chassis having a keyboard is a good alternative. Since a compatible PC is configured to be used in two ways, that is, as a general laptop personal computer (a laptop PC) and a tablet type PC, the compatible type PC is more user friendly.
In one configuration of the compatible type PC, a wire-shaped drive member that has been coupled to the frame of the keyboard unit is rotated by using a link mechanism which operates in linkage with rotation of a hinge mechanism which has coupled between the display chassis and the body chassis thereby to move the frame upward and downward in linkage with a rotational moving operation of the display chassis. In this case, an insertion port through which the drive member is inserted is formed in a side face of the keyboard unit.
Incidentally, the keyboard unit includes a structure which prevents water from leaking into electronic components in the body chassis even when a liquid such as water, beverage, etc. that a user has spilled in error intrudes into the keyboard unit through gaps around each key top and between the key tops. However, since an insert port through which the drive member is to be inserted is provided in a part of such a water-proof structure, it would be important to also prevent liquid from leaking into the body chassis through this part as well.